The Noble Assassins
by ThePuppetsFlower
Summary: What happens when a few Akatsuki members run into two noble assassins. Will Kakuzu find ways to rip them off for all their money? Will a flirtatious blonde use her money to get the tall stitched man to do as she pleases? Bad summary I know.


The Noble Assassins

Chapter one : Meeting The idiots.

"Senpai" Tobi shouted around the Akatsuki base, which woke up an angry Deidara. The angry blonde shouted "Tobi!" in an angered voice. The manchild turned in excitement and squealed "Senpai." "Oh god they are at it again." Said the clearly annoyed redhead.

xxx

"Miyuki-san you need to get up now." A dark haired maid said softly just before Hotaru stomped into the room dragging Namina out of bed by her right leg. The sleepy blonde grunted as she hit the floor but Hotaru just continued dragging her out to the kitchen.

xxx

"Kakuzu senpai, Oh.. Kakuzu senpai.." The man child yelled loudly yet excitedly, bumping into Kakuzu himself making him drop a 50 dollar bill down the vent. Kakuzu glared and yelled angrily. "Damn it Tobi, Deidara keep control of your partner." "I'm no babysitter un!" The blonde replied with a pout.

xxx

"Dam it Hotaru I was getting up!" Namina said defensively as her sister giggled. "Yeah, Yeah you said that two hours ago." she said with an eyeroll. The girls were known as the Noble assassin's since their father was the best of the best before he retired. As the sisters bickered in the kitchen their father was looking over some files for the mission he was going to be sending them on. A blonde haired maid walked in bowing respectably before speaking. "Miyuki-sama wants to see you girls in his office immediately." The girls walked to their fathers office knowing exactly what he wanted.

xxx

"Senpai, Senpai help me, help tobi he's a good boy!" Tobi said panicking. "Not my fault you pissed off Kakuzu un." The blonde bomber replied with a shrug. Pein had walked out of his office and looked at Tobi who currently had his head stuck in the vent. "What are you idiots doing?" Pein asked looking at some of the members who were longing around in the room. Sasori looked to the leader "Kakuzu... Money... Tobi..." was all he said before pein nodded brushing it off. "I have a mission for the four of you. He handed Sasori the scroll and walked back to his office but before he entered he told them to help tobi.

1 hour later

"I'm tired of walking , senpai give me a piggyback ride." Tobi whined looking up at his senpai. Deidara frowned clearly annoyed by his manchild of a partner shaking his head. "Why would I -" he began to say before getting cut off as tobi hopped on his back yelling out "go horsey!" covering his eyes. They ended up running into the tree Namina was using to scope out the area in. Deidara fell back as Namina fell on him as her left breast fell into his hand. "Namina!" Hotaru shouted running towards the tree her sister was in, causing sasori and kakuzu to run towards the same tree. "Kyun.." Namina sat up with her legs on both sides of the male under her.

Hotaru sighed as her face had an unamused expression. " I leave you alone for two seconds and you're already all over some guy, You're such a slut!" Hotaru yelled at her sister with a glare. " No i'm not!" The blonde argued looking down at the guy under her. "Well actually.." She questioned as a smirk appeared on her face, looking around at the other guys before looking back to her sister. The redhead looked at Hotaru before speaking. "Why are you girls alone in the woods?" he questioned. "Well I was looking for a strong man." Namina said pushing her boobs together.

Sasori let out an annoyed sigh and ignored the blonde. He looked to the long dark haired sister and back to the blonde studying both girls carefully.

Namina had long blonde hair that was thrown up into a messy bun, she had a black crop top with a black short skirt with green and purple designs on it. She had long black ninja boots that came to before her knee, she was tall with ivory skin and dark blue eyes. Much different from her sister. Hotaru had long black hair, with dark green eyes, she wore a long sleeve navy blue top,with a black vest,black shinobi pants,and high top shoes. she was short with and athletic like build, Ivory skin and wore black glasses.

What he had noticed was none of them wore a shinobi headband from any of the hidden villages. So he assumed they were the noble assassins possibly the daughters of the Miyuki family. "Who sent you?" he demanded looking to the dark haired beauty. Hotaru smirked as she walked around him in slight circles. "Well that information is classified.. but you knew that didn't you Sa-So-ri." She replied teasingly since she knew everything about the akatsuki. The redhead started to glare as the black haired girl before him was teasing him like he was some joke. That was then Namina decided to butt in. "Do not ignore Namina Miyuki, second daughter of the great and powerful Koga Miyuki" the flirtatious blonde said as she pouted at the red haired puppet master. She had caused Kakuzu to drop his briefcase full of money in shock.

He knew that Mr. Miyuki was one of the feudal lords who had tons of money. Deidara looked up at the busty blonde whom was currently sitting ontop of him. "Can you get off me now un?" She looked down at the blonde artist and smiled sweetly. "No but I can get you off."she replied seductively. Deidara's eyes went wide as his cheeks flushed a bright red. At that moment Tobi decided to make himself known. "Senpai!" he yelled as he flailed his arms making his senpai jerk up in surprise seeing as he forgot Tobi was under him. Deidara's reaction had caused Naimina to fall over face first into the ground but before that could happen Kakuzu had caught the blonde, getting an idea in his head he smirked beneath his mask before speaking. "You know miss Miyuki-san, you owe me millions for saving your life." He said with a smirk hoping she was naive enough to believe him. "Great just what we need, another money hungry man." Hotaru mumbled with a sigh. The redhead beside her let out a slight chuckle before turning to her. " Once we're done with our mission we have orders to take you both back to our leader. You have two options you can take the easy way and cooperate or we can just knock you two out." He said with slight amusement in his eyes as the girls got into a defensive stance.

**What happens next? :O**

**This is from an old profile of mine. **

**My Oc's are based off of my best friend and I.**

**I know i'm not the best and all that so please don't bash but I am up for advice and such.**

**Thank you!**

**~ Kay.**


End file.
